


Fly

by TrepidationChance



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrepidationChance/pseuds/TrepidationChance
Summary: write a haiku about haikyuu ;) ;)





	Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short and I probably don't need to put this up, but I kinda wanna make sure what's on the blog is here to, so I ma as well~

Slowly, take your time.

Line up the shot of your life.

One chance only. Fly.


End file.
